Lord of the Muffins
by Glacier-to-be
Summary: West Wing meets Lord of the Rings. TWO new chapters...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: do not own Lord of the Rings the Movie, or the books, and I don't own the West Wing… course not! It's all Aaron Sorkin, and … that person who made Lord of the Rings… into a movie. Peter jackson? AH… well.  Most of this isn't mine, just the muffins, and putting it together.

Title: The Lord of the Muffins  
Catagory: Cross-over, (I suppose) WestWing/Lord of the Rings

Rating: PG  
Summary: What happens when Lord of the Rings is west wingized..?  
Notes: This isn't a very serious fic, but I'd still appreciate not to be flamed.  Another note is, I am not trying to put political parties into categories of good/evil, so though the "G.O.P" is basically Moria and the evil people from Lord of the Rings, I'm not saying they're evil.  My point is I dislike labeling _anyone_ as good or evil, this is just a crazy fic :-D hope you enjoy!  

-Also any ideas welcomed!

          LORD OF THE MUFFINS: THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE MUFFINS

                                      CJ (voice only)

          The world is changed. I feel it in the White house. I feel it at the Press Conferences. I smell it in the coffee.  Much that once was, is lost, for none now will admit that they remember it.

          It began with the making of the Muffins of power.  They were given to the Senior Staffers, mortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.  Seven were given to the Assistants, great researchers and human resources of the West Wing hallwayss.  And Nine, nine muffins were gifted to the Media, who above all else desired a scoop, the story, the power. For within these muffins was bound the power and will to rule the others.  

          But they were all of them deceived, for deep in the land of the G.O.P, the Dark Lord Ritchie baked another muffin, a master muffin, and into this muffin he poured all his cruelty, his greed, and his will to dominate every branch of the government.  One muffin to rule them all.

          One by one, the free people of the United States fell to the power of the Muffin, but there were some who resisted.  

A last alliance of Senior Staffers, Assistants, and Journalists rallied against the politicians of the G.O.P, and on the very slopes of the Hill, they fought for the freedom of their country.  Victory was near, but the power of the muffin could not be undone.

          Ritchie appears, and looks dangerous and attacks democrats with slurs and insults and bribes Journalists with the recipe for his muffins.

          CJ (V.O.)

          It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Josiah Bartlet, president, took up his secret weapons.

          BARTLET telephones Leo, Ritchie and Bartlet debate, Ritchie appears to win the debate when he attacks Bartlet's Affirmative action policy, but Bartlet reverses the attack and when Ritche isn't looking he wins and then steals the Muffin. 

                                      CJ (V.O.)

          And Ritchie, enemy of the free people of United States, was defeated. The Muffin passed to Bartlet, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily distracted. And the Muffin of power had a plan of its own. The one Muffin was locked away in an unknown staffers desk during the presidents annual treasure hunt, and was quickly forgotten.

          And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.  History became legend. Legend became myth.  For two and half years, the Muffin passed out of all knowledge.  Until, when chance came, the muffin ensnared another muffin-fan.

          MARGARET finds the muffin in someones desk.

MARGARET: My precious, my own…


	2. Cont

Disclaimer: Same thing, it's not mine!  And you're right, Aaron and Tolkien are screaming, but the rest of us don't mind too much, right?

Authors note: thank you everyone for all the positive reviews!! Much much much appreciated, and it's inspired me to write more… err the problem is, I am having trouble finding out who the rin-erm muffin should be to next.  I have two people in mind, but I'm not sure how well it will work out.  So, ANY suggestions, for any aspect, for the next muffinbearer, (I already have Frodo worked out), anything really would be appreciated!! This chapter is very short, sorry! I have more however.. heh. 

--oh, and in my last note when I said moria I meant mordor… hehe, oops.

CJ (V.O)

The muffin gave to Margaret … well, nothing except for something to obsess over.  For five days it poisoned her mind, and in the gloom of the White House basements it waited.  Stress and apprehension crept back into the halls of the West Wing.  Rumor grew of the increasingly more powerful and popular Republican opponent, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Muffin of Power perceived that its time had come.  It abandoned Margaret, but then something happened that the Muffin did not intend.  It was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable.  A new Secretary to the President (a variation of Assistant type creatures), by the name of Deborah Fiderer. 

DEBORAH

What's this? A Muffin? Margaret, hand over the muffin. NOW.  No… I really think you need to give me that muffin, you're scaring me.  There, that's a good girl.  I promise I won't eat it. 

MARGARET (when Deborah has left)

Lost! My Precious is lost!

CJ (V.O)

For the time will soon come when Senior Staffers and Assistants, and even Journalists will join together and shape the fortunes of all…again.

Another authors note: (gah, lots of those aren't there?) should it be Deborah? Or… leo. :-D


	3. Birthday Party

 I need someone to beta for me? Please?

Josh is in his office, Leo approaches enters the office, humming. Josh looks worried and hides behind his desk.

JOSH: You're late! (jumps out from behind his desk.)

LEO: (chewing on a pipe) Josh, I am never late, nor am I ever early. I arrive precisely when I mean to.

JOSH: You're scaring me Leo.

(an abrupt change of heart: he runs up to Leo and gives him a big hug)

But I'm glad you decided to come!

LEO: (looking as hurt as Leo possibly can) You didn't think I'd miss Debbie's welcoming/Birthday party, did you? 

JOSH: Actually I thought you would be doing your best to miss it. Especially after the last welcoming—

LEO: Enough! Anyway, I had a change of heart.

JOSH: Okay…So Leo, what's happening in the world today?

LEO: Haven't we grown curious! (guffaws) Most unnatural for a politician. What can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past few weeks, full of it's own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of the assistants. For which I am very grateful.

JOSH: What do you mean by scarcely aware of the existence of the assistants? I'm aware of the existence of assistants! Donna's very important for me. 

LEO: (grimly) Don't worry your curly head Josh, I just hope that those others don't realize their value.

JOSH: Ok Leo, now you're confusing me. We should be there now.

_ Leo and Josh leave his office and make their way to the nearest exit, Josh looks nervously around the lonely corridors. _

LEO: Where's Donna?

JOSH: She's already there, and so is everyone else, except for us.

LEO: Right.

_ Later on that evening, in a restaurant the White House has reserved for a private party. __A large sign with "WELCOME and HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEBORAH" hangs over the dance floor. Margaret is alone in the corner of a bar throwing indiscreet glares at Deborah who is surrounded by friends. A large number of people are dancing. __ Donna sees Josh who has just arrived and sits down next to him._

DONNA: Go on, Josh, ask Joey Lucas for a dance!

JOSH: I think I'll just have another beer.

DONNA: Oh, no you don't! 

_Donna shoves Josh at Joey, they dance off._

_Deborah is telling her story to the invited interns gathered around. _

DEBORAH: So there I was, at the mercy of three old pigheaded bureaucrats, and they were arguing about how to better ruin us! Whether it be turned on a spit, or if they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! Well, not literally… so it was up to me, I had to somehow stop them from going to the meeting, so I used my fabulous secretary filibuster skills… 

_10 minutes later_

CROWD: Speech! Speech!

DEBORAH: My dear friends, Today is my birthday. I'm not going to tell you how old I am, but I assure you I am getting younger by the day. _(polite laughter)_ Alas one month is much too short a time among such excellent and admirable people! I look forward to another four years of working with ye all. I can't believe I just said that…_Her eyes dart between Margaret and her purse, and suddenly she looks anxious to leave. _Enjoy yourselves, forget about me. I'll be going for now!

_Deborah seems to fade into the background, everyone except Josh, Margaret and Donna turns back to their conversations as if nothing had happened. Deborah creeps back to her table, grabs her purse. She picks at the muffin hidden at the bottom of her purse, and eats a few sparse crumbs, then flees to the bathroom. Leo follows her._

LEO: I suppose you thought you were very clever.

DEBORAH: _ laughs _ Did you see the look on their faces?

LEO: I advise you not to use your muffin of power so… damn blatantly!

DEBORAH: _Strange expression on her face. _So that's what it is… Ahhhh…_Grins scarily._

TBC….


	4. Is it secret?

Authors Note: I am going crazy with this, I keep on updating, which of course isn't a good thing, but every time the formatting is messed up. It comes out completely different on FF.net and ahhhhhh….

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is certainly not mine, just like you can be sure the characters are not mine. The only thing that is mine is the characters mixing with the Lord of the Rings, and the muffin thing. 

I will pick up the pace soon after this…both plot wise, and updating wise

I posted this a few days ago, but the format turns out slightly non-existent once it's posted. I'm trying one last time, I'm sorry—

Character clarification: Donna is going to be Frodo, Josh is going to be Sam. CJ, Toby, and Sam's true characters have yet to be revealed. 

LEO: I suppose you thought that was terribly clever.

DEBORAH: Come on, Leo! Did you see their faces?

LEO: There are a good many magic muffins in the world Debbie, and none of them should be used lightly!

DEBORAH: Ah… it's a magic muffin, that might explain Mar--. Leo, it was just a bit of fun.. Though I suppose your right. _Deborah gathers her purse and jacket. _You will keep on eye on Donna, won't you?

LEO: Whatever for? 

DEBORAH: I'm leaving everything for her, she'll be taking over for a bit while I'm gone.

LEO: And this muffin of yours, is that staying, too?

DEBORAH: Er… Well. Yeah… Fine. _Begins to hand Leo the muffin in a pastry bag, then stops mid way. _Wait, no. I can't. Yet, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it? 

LEO: Don't bring the muffin with you to Tahiti. Is that such a hard thing to ask?

DEBORAH: Well, no, and _yes._ Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it. I found it! It came to me!

LEO: There's no need to get pissed.

DEBORAH: And what if I AM angry! It's your fault! It's mine. My own, my (wait for it) my precioussss…

LEO _looks as if his worse fears are confirmed._ Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you.

DEBORAH: What business is it of yours what I do with my own things.

LEO: _harsh whisper, trying to avoid the attention of the other party-goers nearby. _I think you've had that muffin for QUITE long enough.

DEBORAH: You want it for yourself!

A shadow draws around LEO, revealing a very strange, hidden power.

LEO: Do NOT take me for some old fool! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU. I'm trying to help you. 

The shadow retreats, and Leo returns to normal. Deborah runs to him.

LEO: All these past few months, we have been friends. Trust me now as you once did. Let it go. Think happy thoughts. Let it all go.

DEBORAH: You're right. As always. Donna can take care of the muffin. It's late and the flight is in an hour. Yes, it is time.

Deborah begins to leave, but Leo stops her, shaking his head with a slight grin.

LEO: The muffin, Deborah?

DEBORAH: _gives him the pastry bag. _Ah, right. Off I go now. CIAO.

LEO _smiles as she starts humming to herself. _

_LEO, alone now near the bathrooms reaches into the wax bag, he sees a huge bulgy eye and drops it immediately onto the counter. He stands silent for a while, deep in contemplation._

_DONNA comes running into the back. _

DONNA: DEBBIE!

_She sees the muffin in the bag and picks it up._

DONNA: She's gone now, isn't she? She talked about vacation for so long, I never really believed she would do it. Leo?

LEO: _sees that Donna has the muffin,_ Deborah's muffin. She's gone on a two week break, if you're up for it, you can take care of her house and cats… and whatever strange things she grows. If you want you can replace her for the President for a bit. The muffin is yours… but Donna. I'm trusting you not to go against Margaret's earlier discoveries about the muffin calories, and eat it. I have a feeling this won't be the kind of muffin you'll find enjoyable. Hide it from everyone else. Okay?

DONNA: _slightly perplexed expression. _Okay. Where are you going?

_LEO heads for the door. _There are things I need to see to. Questions, questions that need answering. Calls to be made, favors to be returned. 

DONNA: I don't understand, what's the hurry?

LEO: Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe! 

Dashes out. Donna returns to Josh, CJ and Sam, pretends as if nothing has happened. 


	5. The secret muffin amendment

Frodo is Donna

Josh is Samwise 

Around 11 o'clock, Margaret leaves the party early, a glum expression glued on her face.  She arrives at her apartment, and just as she shuts the door behind her someone grabs her.

DARK STRANGER: Where is it?

MARGARET: Where is what? Let go of me!

She tears her arm away from his, only to find three other darkly clad strangers in her apartment. She eyes them all warily.

DARK STRANGER #2: The muffin.

DARK STRANGER #1: Hand it over.

MARGARET **glares **I don't have it. I don't know what your talking about.

DARK STRANGER #2: _sing-songy- _Who stole the muffin from the muffin jar?

DARK STRANGER #3: Margaret stole the muffin from the muffin jar.

MARGARET: Who me? 

DARK STRANGER #1: Yes you!

MARGARET: Couldn't be!

DARK STRANGER #1,2,3: Then who?

MARGARET: _scowling. _Deborah stole the muffin from Margaret—um the cookie jar.

DARK STRANGERS: AhhhhhhhHhhh… Thank you… _hiss menacingly and leave. _

Meanwhile

Leo walks quickly up the steps to the White House entrance. He power walks to his office, then looks through his bookshelves for something. He finds a small booklet, the constitution, then starts to read. The last amendment, added in fine print:

Article 23 ½ 

All legislative powers, judiciary powers, and executive powers herein granted shall be vested in the bearer of the particular food entity, resembling a blue-berry muffin, marked by a small burn shaped as a particular 3 pronged star and presidential seal on its bottom.

Leo swears, and searches more for an old raggedy folder, hidden behind three books in his suit case. Handwritten, he reads:

The year 2000, beginning of the 21st century. Here follows the account of the emergency amendment 23 ½ to the constitution, and the terrifying 

Consequences of the Muffin-power amendment.


	6. Is it secret safe really

Author's note: I'm trying writing format—I might alternate between play format and normal… ah well. Also, I can't help but feel very hypocritical for writing out the politics republicans/democrats as evil/good, but… I hope nobody takes any offense.

As Leo read the accounts of the muffin amendment disaster, memories came back of the darker times. Grimly, he set out for Donna's apartment, he needed to know the truth—now. 

DONNA'S APARTMENT

Front porch

"Thanks for the ride, Josh," Donna called out.

"Good night, Donna!" Josh called out as he got in his car.

"Good night."

A few minutes after Josh had left, Leo parked his car a block away, there was no need to attract attention, and rang the doorbell.

"Is it secret! Is it safe?" Donna, wearing red pajama pants and a plain gray sweater practically jumped at seeing Leo at the door. 

"Is wha-" 

"The muffin!" 

"Yes, yes." 

"Donna, I need to see the muffin!" 

"Alright,"  she said hesitatingly, "Come on in. It's in the kitchen." 

As she passed through the apartment she flicked on the electric lights, (opposed to, you know, lighting candles or such.)

He could feel It's presence upon crossing the threshold of the kitchen. There It was, sitting atop Donna's toaster oven, waiting…

"Can you tell what kind of muffin it is without eating it, Donna?" 

"It's definitely blueberry," she responded, taking the muffin in her hand and looking at it closely.

"And, the bottom, is there anything on the bottom?" 

          She turned the muffin over delicately.

          "No,"  she answered. "What's going on Leo?" 

          Leo sighed in relief.

          "Thank God—" 

          "Wait!" Donna stopped, slowly she pealed off the wax paper. "There is something. I can't quite make it out. There's a star, and around that. Well it looks like a seal—an official seal, not the sea mammal,"  she laughed, "What does it say? there's writing in the background, but it's too small for me to read."

          "There are few who can," Leo said solemnly, "It says '_One Muffin to rule them all, One Muffin to find them, One Muffin to bring them all, and in the Blindness bind them.' _You are holding The Muffin of Power. Governor Ritchie—backed by the all the powerful conservatives in the land created it secretly—and illegally I might add, in the dark offices of the GOP." Donna had immediately gone into her 'digesting information' mode, her face intent. 

          "Debbie got it, from Margaret."

"Yes, I fear Margaret has had for a few weeks, it changed her…sort of. But no longer. Evil is stirring in D.C. These past years have been good, at least, they could be worse. Bartlet is a good leader of the free world, and he's a democratic president, if Ritchie had won—we'd be waging a war on civil liberties, countries over the world, we would probably destroy the UN, gay rights, human rights, and not to mention the environment would be worse off—if that's even possible. If a republican gets his hands on that muffin…" 

          "Leo, it's a muffin." She interrupted then paused, giving him time to understand the significance of the 'muffin'  part, "What's the big deal?" 

          "The bearer of THAT muffin would be granted all the powers of the legislative branch, the judicial branch, and the executive branch, that's the difference." 

          "Says who?" She demanded, glaring incredulously. "That's impossible." 

          Leo handed her the constitution, and pointed to Amendment 23 ½ . She looked up at him in disbelief.

          "Why don't I know about this amendment? My _God_, Leo, this has to be some kind of joke. How could the public allow—heck, the constitution doesn't even allow this kind of thing. It's, it's unconstitutional and ludicrous! It's a _muffin_." 

          Leo sighed sadly. "I'm not done yet. This muffin has incredible power—not just politically, but—for lack of a more serious word—magically. This, ah, blueberry muffin has the power to change the world, to rule every country, and to destroy everything good humanity cherishes.  I don't know how Ritchie and the GOP created it, but there we go. Remember Senator Leach?"

"Vaguely, is he the one who died in a car accident?"

"It was no accident." Leo said flatly. "Leach had the muffin. He and Ritchie had been working together, and somehow Ritchie left the muffin with him. Leach stole the muffin, but only had it for a week before he died."

          "God." 

          "Do you usually use the Lord's name so often in vain?" Leo demanded, receiving a curious look from Donna. "Anyway, in that week, Leach had time to amend the constitution." 

          "In one week?" Donna asked incredulously.

          "With the power of the Muffin backing him up in congress, amending the constitution becomes a fairly simple process." Leo explained dryly. "No member of congress remembers, although if anyone looked, they would find all the data on it, including the legislation. But that's the thing," Leo said darkly, "Nobody looks."

Donna stared at the muffin in her hand.

"So," she started quietly, "not one single person realized that there was a new amendment to the _constitution_, for Pete's sake?"

          "23 ½." Leo corrected, "Even I forgot about it these past years, but when I saw Deborah with the muffin…  It was only then I realized what could be happening. The muffin has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

          "But we beat Ritchie!" Donna cried desperately.

          Leo stared at Donna.  "No Donna, the spirit of Ritchie endured. His political life is bound to the muffin, and the muffin survived. Everywhere, more and more people are turning republican. He is regaining strength, making newer and strong connections in the land of the GOP. They need only this muffin to cover all the lands in a second darkness. They are seeking it. Seeking it, all their resources are bent on it. The muffin years above all else to return to Ritchie's hands. They are one. Donna, he must never find it." 

          Donna's eyes widened. 

          "Alright, we eat it! No one will get it."

          "You wouldn't be able to eat it if you tried," Leo said sadly. "At the most you can nibble, but that's it. It's uneatable." 

          "Okay, I'll hide it. Nobody knows it's here, do they? Do they, Leo?" 

          "There was one who knew that Deborah had the Muffin."

"Margaret."

"I stopped by her house before coming here, but it was too late. The enemy found her first. I don't know how the got it out of her—but they did."

          "But… eventually that would lead them here!" Donna cried out, shivering despite the warmth of her pajamas. "Take it Leo, why did you give this to me! I don't want it. Take it!"

          Leo looked surprised and afraid, "No Donna, no!"

          "It's not mine." Donna said stubbornly.

          "You cannot offer me this muffin!"

          "Well it's not like you're going t0 eat it or use it for evil!" she insisted. "I'm giving it to you!"

          "Donna," Leo said quietly, "Don't tempt me. I dare not take it, not even for safekeeping.  Understand, I would use it from the desire to do good. But through me it would turn all my actions towards a cause too great and terrible to imagine. I would be more dangerous than Ritchie."

          "I can't keep it in my house!" She complained.

          "No. You can't." Leo said quietly.

          "Oh." Donna breathed, "That's it. What do I need to do?" She already starts towards her bedroom, Leo follows her, she grabs an already packed duffle bag.

          "You must leave, and leave quickly." 

          She gave him a sudden suspicious look, "You're not firing me, are you?"

          "No."

          "This has nothing to do with Josh, does it?"

          "Again Donna, stop being silly. No." 

          "Okay, where do I need to go?" 

          "Outside D.C. as soon as possible. Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow morning, then we're going to Tahiti." 

          "What? Will the muffin be safe _there?_"

          "I don't know Donna, I don't have any answers. Be careful, don't leave your apartment until then." 

          "Okay. I'll be ready." 

          Leo stopped, and looked at her, pride shining in his eyes.

          "My dear Donna, you assistants really are amazing creatures! You can learn about their ways in a month, and yet after a four years, they can still surprise you." 

          They here a loud noise from Donna's living room.

          "Shhhh!" Leo hissed, "Get down!" Leo disappeared into the living room, then returned with Josh, pulling him by his ear.

          "Aiiiiee, Leo, stop it!" Josh cringed.

          "Confound it Josh, have you been listening the whole time?" 

TBC


	7. Confound it Josh!

"Confound it Josh, have you been listening the whole time?"  
Josh blinked. "No, no. Of course not. I wasn't listening. I was here, with my hands in my ears, watering Donna's indoor plants like she asked me too... which is why I'm here in the first place."  
"You. Watering? In the middle of the night?" Donna parroted back, with a relatively straight face, though the sides of her mouth kept trying to turn up.  
"They are special night plants, they need special attention." Josh explained, glancing up at Leo nervously, "Just joking, um. My car broke down a few blocks away and I –uh, I was going to ask Donna for a ride—I mean--"  
"What did you hear! Speak!" Leo shouted, glared, and looked altogether rather menacing. Donna wiped off her grin, and straightened. Josh cowered.  
"Nothing—Nothing important Leo!"  
Leo growled.  
"That is, I heard a good deal about a muffin, republicans, and something about the end of politics and America as we know it. Please don't— please don't fire Donna!"  
Beat.  
"What is it with you two thinking I'm going to fire Donna?" Leo looked bewildered, then he smiled deviously. "No, I am not going to fire Donna. And I've thought of a better use for you." 


	8. It begins

            "This is unbelievable." Josh muttered. He and Donna were leaving her apartment—_creeping_ out of her apartment, and it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

            "Oh, quit complaining," Donna scolded absently, and surveyed the empty street, "It's about time you had to carry my stuff."

            "Wha-? That's not what I was talking about," Josh grumped, indeed, he was being the dutiful loyal servant and had offered to carry Donna's duffle bag, "I mean _this, _what we're doing. It's unbelievable. If someone does happen to see the two of us creeping out of your apartment bright and early in the morning—_4 am_- bright and early, it's bound to be taken the wrong way. Secondly, don't you find this at all insane that we are, I repeat, outside your apartment at this ungodly hour, sneaking off to _Starbucks, _of all places, to meet Leo? Leo McGarry: Respected Chief of Staff to the President of the United States. And our reason? One might ask. Because there's an enchanted muffin in your purse that will supposedly throw our country into chaos if we aren't careful."

            He took a breathe and came to a realization.  "I'm dreaming. That's it. The muffin of power, just a figment of my imagination…Hey! What are you smiling at?"

            "Well, if you're dreaming, Joshua darling, we can take your car, and I can drive, right?"

            Josh winced. Dream or not, he wasn't about to let Donna drive his new car.

            "Well. We can take my car, it is a dream after all. But even in my dream you aren't allowed to drive that car. Nobody is." Josh sighed and took out his keys, "It's just around the corner."

            Something in his voice, some feeling of unhappy powerlessness alerted Donna, and it wasn't about the car. She reached a reassuring hand out and gently brushed his arm, catching his attention.

            "Cheer up, we're just going to Starbucks, then it's back home." She comforted, then added softly, "and if it means anything, I'm glad you're with me." 

            That made Josh smile. Donna might have blushed, but it was too dark for anyone to tell.

            "You're just glad cause I'm carrying your stuff." He whispered. She grinned mischievously, and they walked in a comfortable silence.

            This walking down the street in comfortable silence lasted for about thirty seconds. 

            "What's that noise?" Donna whispered nervously, and quickened her pace as the low rumbling grew louder. Josh jumped in surprise, as two huge black-as-death SUV's came screeching down the street that the two White House staffers had just turned off of.

            Josh was the first one to react. He grabbed Donna and pulled her into the shadows of the house on the corner, just as two more SUV's came careening down the street, screeching to a stop right in front of Donna's house. 

            Josh and Donna edged their way to a place where they could see what was happening. Three men walked up Donna's stair case, guns in their hand, and rang the bell. After a brief pause, one of them swiftly kicked the door open, Donna cringed, and the men ran into the apartment.

            "Okay," Josh whispered, shocked, "I think it's time for us to get out of here. Quick. Let's get into the car."

            Donna nodded mutely, her face pale.

            Josh hesitated to turn on the car, lest someone might hear them. Suddenly, a horrific cry filled with anger broke the morning silence.

            "They're gone!!!" The angry shout sent chills throughout Donna's body.

            "Um, Josh?" Donna prodded the stunned Joshua beside her. "That's our cue. Let's go."

            "Right." Josh turned the car on, and sped away. "Is anyone following us?"

            Donna had already been keeping her eye on the road behind them. "No, we're good." Josh breathed a sigh of relief, but Donna had a feeling the worst was yet to come.


End file.
